Misfitted Misfit
by bookyfreak
Summary: Megan had always been a misfit wherever she went. After receiving community service for beating up a middle aged man, how will she fit in among the misfits?
1. Typical Friday Night

Megan was sitting in her living room, music blaring. The curtains where shut and she was in a vest and pjama bottoms. This was her idea of a Friday night... She poured another glass of voddie down her neck before rolling over and vomiting over the side of the couch. This on the other hand was not her idea of a Friday night... She may have had one or two to many... Nothing wrong with that mind, I mean she was old enough! Suddenly there was a knock on her door, not a pleasant knock either, you could tell from the offset that the person on the other side of that door was not going to be happy!  
>"What do ya want?" She questioned(or shouted, over the sound of the Arctic Monkeys.)<br>"Turn the fuckin' music down, it's 3 in the morning."  
>She got up, albeit clumsily, and staggered to the door. As she opened it, another woman appeared across the hall and peered out of her door behind the middle aged man who appeared to be knocking on her door.<br>"How can I help you my fine sir?" she said in a flirty manner. Maybe if she hadn't had as much to drink things would have played out differently but...  
>"You can start by turning that racket off, my kids are trying to sleep!"<br>"Aahh noo, don't ruin my one man party. Fancy joining me?" She winked at the man who was obviously double her age.  
>"If you don't turn it off I'm gunna ring the police right now!" He threatened.<br>"Woowww I'm sooo scaaarrrreeeddd!" She teased.  
>"Come on get in here!" She was slurring her words due to the amount of alchohol she had consumed. She grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him inside.<br>"Get your fuckin hands of me you little bitch!" She shouted in protest.  
>"MAKE ME!" She shouted playfully.<br>It was at that moment when the man turned around and smacked her clean in the face! That was it, she was sick of this crap and the man had the body of a pre-pubescent child, she could eaisly take him on-especially with her doctor martens on...  
>"SHIT!" The man shouted in pain, doubling over as Megan kicked him in the balls. More shouts of pain came from the man as she kicked him again and again and again until he fell to the floor.<br>Fuck no, what had she done? The woman across the hall had vanished...probably calling the police. She was too out of it right now, she'd just wait till they got here and tell them that he had hit her first. It was with that, she fell onto the couch and passed out...


	2. Green Eyes

The sound of a familiar phone alarm woke Megan from her deep sleep. Jesus Christ...it was half past eight and she was due at the community centre in half an hour! Fuck it, she was gunna make an impression and not be the weird girl in the corner for a change. She rolled out of bed and went over to her desk where her make-up sat.  
>Right...that was concealer, foundation and power all in 6 minutes...shit...she had forget to brush her teeth! She sprinted over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth as she pulled on her overly skinny jeans and her guns n roses t shirt. Back to the bedroom! Eyeliner was always a step she had found overly difficult but she managed it in one clean sweep today! Mascara, perfume, leather jacket and she was almost done! Just needed to back comb her hair a bit-neat hair had always been a hate of Megan's, why have it neat when messier was so much more fun? Right sorted! She grabbed her phone and shoved her earphones in...out the door...right what will we have on? Maybe some Muse or White Stripes or the Vaccines...seven nation army it is. She put the camera on and applied bright red lipstick to her full lips as she walked, usually this would have caused her problems but today she applied it with ease! Today was gunna be a good day, she could tell!<p>

As she walked into the centre a scruffy looking man was saying something to her.  
>"Hold on mate!" She said, louder than she had intended. "Sorry what where you saying?" She smiled trying to be nice.<br>"I was asking who the fuck you were!" He repeated aggressively.  
>"Well that was nice! Who the fuck do you think I am?" She put back rather rudely.<br>"Listen I can do without this here's your locker combination, changing rooms round the corner and the other twats will tell you what to do."  
>"Okay thanks." She was trying to be a bit nicer.<br>"Don't try sucking up to me! It doesn't work just piss off and do somethin okay?"  
>With that she turned on her heels towards the locker room, this is what she had been dreading, more than the hours of doing pointless shit and the early mornings, being the new girl... She took a deep breath and tried to build up her confidence.<br>As she pushed through the door everyone turned around to get a look at her. There were 3 boys and 2 girls. The first was a tall, black athletic looking bloke, the second a creepy looking pale kid with his hair too neat(she hated that remember), next to him was a small mixed race girl, the first thing she notice was that she was very pretty but Megan could see through the facade-she was probably a slut anyway! Then there was another girl, a chav by the looks of it. She had her hair scraped back so severely, Megan wondered how her scalp hadn't fell off. Then last but not by far the least, there was a tall boy with dark curly messy hair and startling green eyes.  
>"Alright?" she said. It wasn't meant to be a question but more of a greeting as that it what people used to say in her home town-Newcastle. You guessed it, she had a very strong Geordie accent and she knew the others where gunna take the piss out of her for it. None of them said anything as she walked over to her locker and got out the hideous orange jumpsuit that hung there.<br>"We don't have to wear these do we...it's just not really my style..." She shrugged her leather jacket up her shoulders as she said this. They were all still staring at her.  
>"Have I got a cock drawn on my forehead or something? Coz if I don't I wouldn't mind if you would all fuck off!" She stared back.<br>"Wots yer accent?" The chav asked.  
>"You can talk pet!" She retorted.<br>"Who the fuck says "pet" pet?" The dark haired boy asked mockingly.  
>"Geordies do PET! And anyway don't you have a pot of gold to be looking for or something?" She was referring to his Irish accent which she did find pretty cute but... The group laughed.<br>"Ooh she has an attitude as well as an accent. Also, is anyone else wondering what a Geordie is?" He said rather stupidly.  
>"It's someone from Newcastle...up north you know?"<br>"Oh yeah they're supposed to be really rough up there aren't they?" The slutty girl piped up.  
>"I heard that girls from down here are supposed to be really slutty, aren't they?!" She answered back<br>"Now girls girls..." started the Irish boy but he didn't get to finish.  
>"Did she just call me a slut?" She looked at the black boy questioningly.<br>"Hello I'm over here, you seemed to be looking at your boyfriend as you asked that question, or are you stupid as well as slutty."  
>"Are you gunna let her talk to me like this?" She looked around the group for support. The Black boy shrank back, clearly not wanting any trouble and the green eyed boy got himself comfortable on the floor.<br>"Come on love, why would i interfere, I love a good cat fight don't you Curtis, Simon?"  
>He was clearly talking to the other two boys who didn't seem particularly bothered about the situation either. Even so the chavvy girl stood her ground.<br>"You carnt just walk in ere and start callin her a slut can ya?" She shouted in her classic chav accent.  
>"Well she was taking the piss out of where I'm from wasn't she"<br>"OOOOHHH three way!" Clapped the boy sitting on the floor.  
>"You enjoying this are you green-eyes?" asked Megan.<br>"Yeah actually I am, shouldn't I be? And anyway you've got green eyes too! Us green eyed kids gotta stick together ey?" he smirked and winked at her. She smiled back before returning her attention back to the 2 girls facing her.  
>"Listen, basic information...your a slut...your a chav" She said almost tiredly pointing at the 2 girls"so can we just leave it at that? I'm not judging." She didn't want to make this harder than it had to be.<br>"Basic information..."began the slut"your probably the sluttiest here coz you started flirting with Nathan the moment he gave you the slightest bit of attention and I bet your a goth as well look at all the black you've got on! Have you been cutting?" She asked. So Nathan that's what he was called...nice name! Hold on a minute.  
>"Did you just call me a goth slut? Because I don't think that's even a thing. Also the fact that you instantly thought that I have been cutting because I am wearing a lot of black shows that you have the IQ of a goldfish!"<br>The girl slapped Megan across the face...this seemed familiar...she always seemed to rub people up the wrong way until they wanted to slap her. Well Nathan seemed to be enjoying it so why not? Megan began kicking her(with her doctor martens again) and punching her until she fell to the floor.  
>"HAS ANYONE GOT ANY POPCORN?" shouted an excited Nathan still sitting on the floor...what a twat!<br>Curtis had bent over to see if the girl was alright  
>"Alisha...Alisha...Shit you've knocked her out you cunt!"<br>"Sorry but she started it! You saw..."  
>"I agree green eyes!" said Nathan raising his hand in the air.<br>"Just get out of here right she probably won't want you here when she wakes up...get changed in the disabled toilets or something!" Spat the chav.  
>"I'm not wearing that thing and you can piss off coz I wasn't gunna stay in here anyway!" Shouted Megan as she stormed out of the room.<br>"I'll go with you" said Nathan as he stood up and jogged out of the room to keep up.  
>"You got a fag?" She asked "I left mine at home..."<br>"Yeah but I don't have a light...I lost it at some girls house the other night!" He said as matter a factly.  
>"Is that so?" She asked playfully as she grabbed a lighter from her pocket. Nathan put a cigarette in her mouth and she lit it, he put one in his mouth and she lit that one also...he got very close to her.<br>"Who was this girl?"  
>"Why? Ya jealous? I mean why would you not be" He flirted back pointing at himself as he did.<br>"Yeah that's it I'm totally jealous of a girl who slept with a boy who I've known for the best part of 20 minutes yeah?"  
>"Yeah that sounds about right." he said as he took in a big draw and blew it in her face. In response she drew in the smoke that he had blown at her and blew it back.<br>"Nice one" he said cheerily "Didn't catch your name did I?"  
>"Megan."<br>"Well Megan tell me all about these foreign lands you've ventured from to get here...Newcastle is it? Why did you leave?"  
>"Well I..."<br>There was the loud sound of footsteps as the probation worker came round the corner  
>"Put them out you twats and you..."he pointed at Megan"my office now!"<br>She looked at Nathan laughing  
>"So much trouble on your first day green eyes?"<br>"It's more fun that way!" She winked as she walked away and tapped her cigarette ash onto the probation workers shoe before putting it out in the cup of coffee in his hand before sauntering towards his office.  
>"Look out" said the probation officer to an amused Nathan. "I think shes a more annoying twat than you..."<br>As he said that Megan was making obscene gestures through the office window to Nathan...she began to wave and smile as the middle aged man turned around. Nathan just smirked...he'd finally found someone to contend with...


End file.
